The Sibling
by D.L. Masterson
Summary: With Rachel gone, the other animorphs feel like they have nothing to defend themselves with against the yeerks, until Tobias lets out the secret he's been keeping all this time....
1. Default Chapter

"The Sibling" by: D.L. Masterson  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's other than Tiffany. They all belong to K. A. Applegate, as many of you already know. This idea is also mine so you can't have it!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
My name is Tiffany.  
  
None of you know my story, I'm sure of this.  
  
But you know the rest. You know how Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias were walking through that old fateful construction site. You know how they found Elfangor there. You know how he gave them the power to morph and told them all about our now arch nemesis, the yeerks. You know how they later found the morphing cube. And god knows you know about David.(MAJOR props to Cassie for her evil plan to get rid of him.) You know all about Visser three, who was promoted to Visser One. You know all about the controllers and the taxons, and the hork-bajiir, and the elimist, who Tobias never has a good word to say about. I don't think any of them do. You know how they found Ax, Elfangor's little brother. You know how Tobias was trapped as a Nothlit red-tailed hawk. You know all about the evil yeerk in Tom, Jake's brother and Rachel's cousin's, head. How he took over the yeerk empire. How Rachel destroyed him and in the process, destroyed herself. But you don't know MY story.  
  
My name is Tiffany. This next part, you won't believe even if I swore on Rachel's grave. In fact, you're more likely to believe a man with a bicycle up his butt coming up, swearing to you he was Noah, and that the earth would soon be flooded again.  
  
I'm Tobias's little sister. Half-sister actually. His father is the great Elfangor himself. Mine was some jerk off the street our mom thought she could actually have a relationship with. He died of a heroine addiction when I was eight. Then, our mother 'disappeared'. We got separated. That HAD to have been the worst moment of my life. Tobias was forced to live with our aunt and uncle. Well, divorced I should say. They can't STAND eachother. They also showed no care for Tobias. But, that's where I got lucky. My dad's mom, or my grandma, was a billionaire. She agreed to raise me, because I was her grandchild. But she wanted nothing to do with Tobias. We still lived in the same town, so I saw him constantly. Which was good. I don't think I could have lived without him....  
  
Enough on our past, here's what you NEED to know: near the end, when the yeerks found out they were human, Tobias knew that they would need help. He knew, but no one else would have even thought of it. Tobias had found me once he was trapped, he told me everything. At first, I thought I was loosing it. I HAD to have been! There was a red-tailed hawk..A bird...trying to tell me he was my brother and how these slugs were taking over earth!  
  
Then he had me follow them on a mission. Pretend I was a human- controller. There is no worse battle the one I witnessed. I saw blood shed. People! Innocent people, dying! After that night, I believed him.  
  
When they found out they were human, he gave me the morphing cube. He told me to touch it. I did, and the next thing I knew, I could morph! I acquired like crazy. The bear. The rat. The snake. The whale. The dolphin. I morphed them all!  
  
I asked Tobias when I could start helping them, because they still had no clue of my existence. He told me not yet. When it was necassary. When they needed me. Well, in my personal opinion, they needed me NOW.  
  
But it wasn't my call to make.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~Cassie~  
  
My name is Cassie. Three days ago, my best friend died. If I had known what Jake had planned for her to do, would I have let her? Of course I wouldn't have. If I had known she was going to kill Tom and kill herself in the process, I would have done so for her. But, now, as I look in the box that holds the churn that holds her ashes, as I look around at the camera's, the press, the friends and family and the warriors here to honor her, I now know that word 'if' is a big word. It's like 'but', an excuse. I could say IF about that last battle forever, but it would never matter. The truth is I didn't know. The truth is no one knew. The truth is Jake and Rachel did a really smart thing. But the loss in our situation was too great.  
  
She was my best friend in the world. Lived for the malls. The girl could spot a sale in a mall quicker than Nicole Kidman would notice Tom Cruise at the Oscar's. Yet she had this knack for making fun of my clothes. Then again, manure stained jeans from wal mart didn't exactly match her style.  
  
She loved the fight. She was the only one out of us who did. We each had our personal reasons for being in this. Jake for Tom and his parents. Marco for his mom. Me for all of them. Ax for the revenge of his brother. And as for Tobias? Well, no one really knows why he fought. Maybe because it was a new life. Maybe for his father. Who knows? But Rachel, Rachel was in it because she loved to fight. She loved destroying the yeerks. She lived for the fight, for the kill.  
  
Her favorite morph was the grizzly. And she was awesome at it. I truly believe in the after life, she came back as a grizzly bear. Yup, she's up somewhere in the mountains, roaming around with other bears, eating fish, fighting. I believe it with all my heart. And I know she's happy that way.  
  
But am I happy?  
  
Were any of us happy?  
  
No. We missed her like crazy.  
  
After the funeral, I went home (or to the tent we were now forced to call home), crawled in my cot and tried to sleep, but she haunted my dreams. I sat up in frustration, unable to get some rest. I went outside and walked around through the wilderness, smiling as I saw the free hork-bajiir jumping from tree to tree. That was definitely one of our proudest moments. Then I saw the red-tailed hawk swarm down at me and land on a tree branch near by. "Tobias?" I called. "Is that you?" Yeah. It's me. He answered.  
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
Gather everyone together and meet me back here in like five minutes, okay? He said.  
  
"All right, is something wrong?"  
  
No, I just need to show you guys something. Hurry. He then flew off.  
  
I sighed as I headed toward everyone's tents.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
~Jake~  
  
"This better be important!" Marco whined as we waited for Tobias to come back. "I was sleeping." Cassie was perched on a tree stump, while I leaned against a pole, Marco was pacing around complaining (nothing's changed) and Ax kept to himself. "Marco will you shut up?!" I finally screamed in frustration. "Yeah, we get it, you were sleeping, but did it ever occur to you that the rest of us might have been doing something, too?" I then realized what I had just said. "Sorry...I'm just still really stressed after Rachel's funeral."  
  
It is all right, Prince Jake. Ax said, bringing himself into the conversation. We all are.   
  
Finally, we heard the flapping of bird's wings until it stopped and landed on a branch nearby. Cassie turned around "Here we are," she called to him. "Now what is it?"  
  
Guys.... Tobias began, almost nervous. There's something I've been keeping from you since the beginning. Something you should have known a long time ago, probably. There's someone I know, who I told everything about our battle to. Don't worry, they've kept it a secret. They're smart. They know all about the yeerks the two-hour limit Elfangor David, the morphing cube and us...I gave that someone the power to morph.... That someone is.... Tobias stopped when he was interrupted by Ax. TOBIAS! YOU FOOL!   
  
Then, a young girl, walking from behind the trees silenced his yelling. Tobias sighed heavily. That someone is my sister. My half-sister, actually. She's of no relation to you, Ax. She was my stepfather and mother's child.   
  
The girl smiled warmly, yet shyly to us. "Hi..." she whispered. "I'm Tiffany." She walked up to me and smiled, sticking out her hand for me to shake it. "You must be Jake...The leader..." I stood there, looked down at her hand, then back up to her. I know as a leader I should have been more open to this, but how could I be open to someone like.... Her?  
  
What was Tobias trying to do, replace Rachel?! No, No. Couldn't happen. Wouldn't happen. Nobody could ever replace my cousin. Not matter who they were. I don't care if it was Xena or Hercules themselves. Rachel could not be replaced.  
  
She was short, five foot, seven inches, at the tallest. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and blue eyes. She certainly almost LOOKED like Rachel, but my cousin was irreplaceable.  
  
Tiffany finally got the hint that I wouldn't shake her hand and hung her head. She let her hand drop to the ground. "Look you guys...." she started, as if trying to make a speech. "I know I'm no Rachel. I know I could never be Rachel. But if you'll let me, I can help you. I can fight with you against the yeerks and we'll win! We can beat them, I know we can!" She continued on and on, as if she were a football coach, roughing up his team before the championship game.  
  
"Tobias, we need to talk..." Cassie began.  
  
All right, Tiffany, go to the tent I've arranged for you to stay in.  
  
With that, the young girl walked off. 


	2. Chapter four:ax

Chapter Four:  
  
~Ax~  
  
Prince Jake was furious. Marco was furious. Cassie was being nuteral, as was usual of her. Tobias was trying to explain. And me? I was dissapointed. How could someone, Tobias, of all people, bring someone else into this!  
  
"What were you thinking, Tobias?" Prince Jake asked, trying to stay quiet unless the young girl heard.(I was so upset about the whole situation I didn't even hear her name.) Tiffany is my sister, Jake! She's been my best friend my whole life and gave me a reason each day to live and in return I gave her one. When I got trapped, I didn't want her to think the only real family she had left had died, too! We can trust her!   
  
"I understand where you're coming from but take MY case," the Prince began. "Had I have told Tom because I 'trusted him' and he was my 'best friend', then we all would have been dead a long time ago! All she is is another David, planning to take over the animorphs. What bargin do you think SHE's holding against visser three? Giving him us in exchange for what?"  
  
TAKE THAT BACK! Tobias called, swarming from the trees, flapping his wings right in Prince Jake's face so they could meet eye-to-eye. NOW!  
  
"Oh what's bird-boy gonna do, huh? Fight me?" He laughed, almost victoriously.  
  
"GUYS STOP IT!" Cassie screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so typical of her to do. To stand up for what looked like the right thing to do. Maybe it was the right thing, but at the time, it seemed Tobias was the only one for it. I believe Cassie was against it, too. But, as was stated earlier, she was your modern-day mordom, which was the Andalite word for what humans would call A goodie-goodie, or gunshy.  
  
"Do you realize how stupid this is?! You're fighting over someone who could help us WIN! We have the chance to finally beat them and to come out on top with another person and you guys are at eachother's throats about it! No, this is stupid. I want no part in it. What about you, Marco?" Cassie looked over to the spot Marco was in. He wasn't there, now. "Marco?"  
  
He had walked off from our fight. Smart man. I thought to myself.  
  
Ax-man, I'm sorry. I paniced. I did what I thought was necassary before I asked the rest of you first. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me? It was Tobias, calling out to me in private thought speak.  
  
Leguaharmite Laspithian Upre. I answered in Andalite. Some mistakes can not be forgiven. 


	3. chapter five:marco

Chapter Five: ~Marco~  
  
"It wasn't my choice to be dragged into this. I didn't want this at all. I didn't wanna believe any of it...but then I was at that battle at the yeerk pool under the school. Tobias had me go under and watch so I would believe. I couldn't believe all that I saw." I let Tiffany go on about how she felt about this whole deal. That's where I had gone off to. "I know exactly how you feel," I sympathized. "I couldn't believe anything I was hearing, one minute I was a normal kid, and then the next I have this blue alien dude telling me earth is under attack, and I have to be the one who stops it all. It didn't make sense for the longest time, but then one day, it hit me! I was at the lake with my dad. We were fishing, cracking jokes, and having serious convosations. Then I realized, it was moments like that I was fighting for. I had to protect my dad, myself, and everything around me, from the yeerks, so that I..We..Could have a better life." She smiled. I guess for once I was actually making sense. "Thanks, Marco." She leaned over and hugged me. "Hey, anytime." She smiled and walked back to the tent Tobias was having her stay in. It was then that I saw him, Ax. He had seen the whole thing. Please tell me you were not actually talking to that..Thing! He shouted. "Will you shut up, Ax?!" I yelled. "Just because she doesn't fit your approval, doesn't mean she's out to get the rest of us!" It's not that I don't approve of her! He said deffensively. I just don't trust her yet! Shame on you for letting your guard down so quickly! For all we know, she could be working for the yeerks right now! "Ax, you have no idea what you're even talking about! Maybe if you sat down and tried to have a convorsation with her, you might grow to like her, and even welcome her!" I walked off upset. Sure, with what happened with David, Ax had a right not to trust anyone new. And maybe it was true Tobias should have talked about Tiffany to us before he just let her in, but I trusted her, and I hoped soon everyone else would, too. 


End file.
